The Creation of a Lifetime
by iqom
Summary: Alphys had one job: create a robot to entertain the masses. She did that. She also threw in a few more capabilities that are a little more... self-serving. But what are the consequences? Rated MA for smut: but it'll have plot too!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all! This is the first installment in what I plan to be a multi-chaptered fic of exploits, sexual and otherwise, between Mettaton and Humanoid!Alphys (I can't write Alphys as a lizard, it gives me too much of a bestiality vibe lol). Please let me know if you enjoyed and/or if you have any feedback!**

* * *

Mettaton EX's construction was finally complete and Alphys had never felt more proud of herself in her life. She was very, very rarely proud of herself. But this masterpiece of a robot body was truly the Sistine Chapel of her creations.

She had confirmed with Asgore multiple times that the robot could be designed in any way she saw fit. Mettaton himself was a standard hunk of junk: an unassuming box with arms that could issue quizzes and cooking shows. Mettaton EX, however, was the side project Alphys took on that had a little less relevance to the assignment she was given.

To be frank, Mettaton's new body was that of a bishounen. Modeled after one, that is. Inspired by the men of "Black Butler", Alphys had opted for impossibly beautiful features, soft, shapely silicone limbs hidden under skimpy armor, and a complex array of pleasure sensors all wired to very lifelike, humanoid male genitalia. For television purposes, naturally.

Alphys laid a hand on Mettaton's as he began to stir. "Do you feel okay?"

His glassy, purple eyes began to glow. "Ohh, yes…" He slowly got to his feet with Alphys' assistance, wobbling somewhat on his devastatingly high heels. "I have so many… ah…" He looked down at his hands, touching his fingertips together inquisitively.

"Senses?"

Mettaton glanced up, puzzled.

"Acute feeling in your limbs," explained Alphys, "I wanted to make this body more realistic. Like a real human TV star".

Mettaton drew his hands up his chest, around his neck, and tangled his fingers in his hair. "So this is what it's like to be a star. Everything feels so…so good."

"R-right," Alphys stammered, trying to hide her embarrassment, "I gave you a heck of a lot of wiring…"

"Maybe… a little too much?" she continued as Mettaton's hungry hands began to wander back downwards. Obviously, she had given him increased pleasure sensors closer to his groin, but it wouldn't do for a robot meant for television to be rubbing himself like this constantly.

"Gracious," Mettaton gasped as his hands reached his curvaceous silicone thighs, and he began sliding them up and down with earnest.

Alphys rushed forward and slapped his hands away from his body, the embarrassment becoming a little much for her. "Not yet!"

Mettaton's head shot up, one perfect eyebrow arching formidably. "Not yet?" he repeated, an amused smirk spreading across his face.

Alphys blushed tremendously. "I-I mean…just, don't touch yourself like that, okay? You're gonna end up embarrassing both of us."

Mettaton grinned. "You're not very good at hiding your intentions, Doctor."

Alphys folded her arms defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mettaton slid closer to her and gently laid a hand on the small of her back. "It's very clear I look like one of those anime boys you can't get enough of," he purred, "The ones who look more like ladies than the female characters do? I mean, you have me in heels, darling."

Alphys allowed a small sigh to escape her as Mettaton's hand began to explore her back. "You've awarded me with an excess of sensory pleasure… not to mention this," he grasped the bulge as his crotch.

"It goes without saying that robots…" Mettaton leaned in closer until his mouth was inches from Alphys' ear, "do not need dicks, gorgeous."

Mettaton's arm snaked around Alphys' waist and she yelped in surprise as his body pressed up against hers. He nibbled gently on her ear, dislodging her glasses with his face and eliciting from her a soft moan. Alphys noticed with a thrill that she could feel the knuckles of Mettaton's hand moving against her as he massaged his cock.

"This feeling," Mettaton murmered, "is indescribably good. Does it feel like this for you, too?"

"I-it can," Alphys stammered, "Why don't… why don't you give it a try?"

Mettaton chuckled softly and slipped a hand within Alphys' lab coat and under her sweater, his delicate fingers probing across and then down her stomach until they found their target. His silicone hand were perfect for the job and sent a violent shudder of pleasure through Alphys' body as it touched her.

Encouraged by her positive reaction, Mettaton pressed his fingers in harder until two of his fingertips slipped inside of her. Alphys gasped, leaning back against her creation with her full weight. His soft plastic lips traversed up and down Alphys' neck as he continued, allowing his fingers to emerge every so often to massage her clit before sliding back inside. With this, it didn't take long for Alphys to come, violently, leaving her a shuddering puddle on the floor beneath Mettaton.

When she had caught her breath, she adjusted her glasses and peered up at him. He was looming over her, hand still on his groin, with a very mischievous smile on his face. "How did I do?"

"Listen, Mettaton," Alphys gasped, "I've installed some other capabilities… they're, ah… I'll show you. Come here."

Mettaton stepped forward obligingly and Alphys pulled down his spandex tights, freeing the sizeable organ she had gifted him with.

"This obviously has the most sensory reaction out of all of your body parts," Alphys said, straightening up on her knees and taking Mettaton's waist in her hands, "But there's something special I designed it to do as well. You'll see."

Mettaton began to say something but was interrupted by his own sharp gasp as Alphys took his cock into her mouth. The sensation was like nothing he could have ever imagined. Unable to resist, his hands traveled up to Alphys' head and gently guided her even more forward until her nose brushed up against his metal plating.

The warmth and wetness of Alphys' mouth and throat was unbearable. Mettaton grew increasingly aware of a delicious pressure growing in his groin; the stronger it became, the louder his sighs and moans of pleasure.

Alphys was taking him with earnest, now; Mettaton threw his head back, eyes closed and jaw hanging open. Her muffled grunts with every thrust of her head teased the robot further. He felt as if he were rolling down a steep incline, picking up speed with every second, with no other motive than to reach the bottom…

Following a few, final thrusts of his own, Mettaton was suddenly hit with a cascade of gratification like a tidal wave. He cried out once more in ecstasy before stumbling backwards and crashing clumsily into the wall behind him.

When his vision had refocused, he noticed Alphys's mouth was glistening with some sort of wetness. "Did that… was that from me?" he panted.

Alphys nodded, wiping her face with the sleeve of her coat. "Yeah… that was kind of the secret addition, I guess. I wanted to make sure you were…as I said...ah, realistic."

Mettaton slid slowly down the wall to a sitting position, a smile spreading across his lips. "Of course you did. Pervert. Robots don't need to come, you know."

Alphys laughed. "Well, I guess you're special, then. Get your pants back on. You're going live in, like, twenty minutes."

Mettaton leapt to his feet, nearly tripping over his heels as he yanked up his tights. "Twenty minutes?! Are you kidding me? I need to fix my makeup! Do my hair! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…"

"Better hurry up!" Alphys called after him as he charged from the room in a state of panic. Heaving a great sigh, she readjusted her clothing and smiled. In theory, it sounded shameful to lose one's virginity to a robot of one's own creation: by now, however, Alphys was fully convinced that Mettaton EX was the invention of a lifetime.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two is here! And thus begins PLOT :D Kinda.**

Alphys awoke abruptly for the third morning in a row to the obnoxiously loud moans and banging sounds of a furiously masturbating robot. The first night, she had sat and listened pensively as the noise drew on for several hours. The second night, she closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of Mettaton's silky hands on her skin, allowing his cries of pleasure to bring her to a place of masturbatory ecstasy as well. By the third night of barely sleeping, however, Alphys was simply annoyed. She began to wonder if she should have gone a little easier on the pleasure sensors. Robots don't need sleep, but lizards certainly do.

Finally at her wits end, she threw on a robe and stormed over to Mettaton's bedchamber, pounding ferociously on the door. " _Caaaaaa-ming!"_ , she heard him call from the other side. After a few moments of silence, Mettaton threw the door open, pantsless, with his charge cable still hanging from his side.

"Mettaton," she grouched, "Can you _please_ shut up? I'm trying to sleep."

"You're the one who designed me like this, darling," Mettaton quipped, examining his fingertips as if he had nails, "You're hardly the person with any right to complain. How are you going to give a poor robot like me an outlet for unlimited pleasure and then expect me not to take advantage of it?"

Alphys huffed, frustrated. "I didn't build this body for you to mess around with yourself twenty-four hours a day."

"I know. You built me to mess around with _you._ And I did, remember? But now you're sleeping and I get _bored_ when I charge. At least with this body, I have something to do."

Alphys opened her mouth to protest but couldn't find a lot to say in her defense. "I… I'm _not_ sleeping. I can't sleep with you making so much noise all the time."

"We haven't played with each other in three days, gorgeous," Mettaton hummed in a sing-songy voice, blinking at her with heavy expectation glittering in his purple eyes.

"It's 9am, Mettaton. Do me a favor and pretend to sleep while you're charging".

Mettaton pouted. "Ah, come now. You're up…? I'm up…?"

"You're always up," Alphys grumbled as Mettaton took a step forward.

"You're hardly wearing anything…?" he took one of the ties from Alphys' robe and began tugging on it ever so slightly. The gesture was like a lever being pulled, sending a jet of redness to color Alphys' face.

"Fine," she muttered softly, "But after this, _quiet._ "

Mettaton nodded obediently and followed her into her master bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Alphys felt Mettaton's arms around her waist and before she could protest, he had tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed. Her loosened robe ties came apart completely and the robe fell open, exposing her naked body. Mettaton took a moment to gaze at her and lick his lips, sending a shiver of anticipation up Alphys's spine, before clambering on top of her.

Their first kiss was not the orgasmic moment that Alphys had originally imagined. His plastic lips and tongue were devoid of moisture while Alphys' utter lack of experience made hers slobbery and uncoordinated. Both seemed to decide quickly and independently that kissing was not their forte, as Mettaton's mouth soon forayed over to the side of her face and down to her neck, soft caresses interchanging with sharp nibbles. Alphys slid a hand up into Mettaton's silky black hair and fisted it, her toes curling with delight as he began to bite down harder in response. His erection brushed up against Alphys' bare leg and she shuddered in delight. She had built Mettaton's penis with utmost care, even giving the many synthetic pieces she designed tests runs on herself before choosing the best fit and texture. Alphys' mind suddenly began to wander: _Am I losing my virginity?_ Technically speaking, Mettaton's body was just a sex toy like the rest of the ones in her nightstand drawer. But Mettaton himself had a soul, the soul of a ghost with his own ebullient personality and fabulous dreams of stardom. She became so lost in thought that she barely noticed Mettaton had entered her already and was now thrusting ravenously.

She was jarred back to reality by the loud intro music for "Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie". _Phone,_ she thought wildly, scrambling up and heaving Mettaton off of her. Ignoring his protestations, she clamored for her cell phone on the nightstand and opened it.

"H-hello, yes, hi! Hello, U-Undyne" she gasped into the receiver.

"How'd you know it was me?" the voice said on the other end. Alphys internally cursed herself.

"A-ah, just took a guess!" she laughed nervously. It's not like she had scoured Asgore's Royal Guard records for Undyne's personal phone number and set the custom ringtone to be her favorite girls love anime's intro song or anything ridiculous like that.

Kneeled next to her on the bed, Mettaton was whining softly like a puppy denied a treat and tugging on her pinkie finger. Alphys ignored him.

"Good guess! Well, basically I heard from some guys on the Guard that you've built Mettaton an anime body."

"I-It's not an anime body," Alphys stammered. She couldn't believe that Undyne was even giving her the time of day. They had only talked two or three times in passing and on one of those occasions Alphys suffered a very unfortunately-timed nosebleed and had to escape mid-conversation.

"That's what Mettaton's been saying it is."

Alphys turned to Mettaton and glared. "Well, it's not," said Alphys. Mettaton grinned sheepishly.

"Kay. I was just wondering, can I come over sometime-"

Mettaton snatched the phone away from Alphys and put it to his ear. "Hell _ooo,_ darling! Why yes!"

Alphys fought to regain control of the phone but her stubby, flailing arms were no match for Mettaton. "You want to come over and see my body for yourself? Splendid, absolutely brilliant! I'm sure Alphys _especially_ will be delighted to have you."

Alphys began to struggle harder for the phone. "Let me assure you, darling, you're bound to be absolutely _entranced!_ " Mettaton continued, effortlessly deflecting Alphys' hands, "Yes, yes, like an actual real life superstar. All of my wildest dreams come true. Marvelous, isn't it? Well then, I'll see you this afternoon! What kind of refreshments… splendid, I'll let Alphys know to prepare some sea tea in advance. Alright then. Yes, alright. Toodles!"

" _Mettaton!_ " Alphys snarled, finally snatching her phone back and clutching it possessively to her chest.

"What?" Mettaton said innocently, "I thought you've always wanted to have Undyne over for a date."

"A date has two people. _Three?_ Is a _crowd._ But see, I don't even have the _option_ of kicking you out because she's coming over _specifically_ to see YOU".

"Sounds rough," said Mettaton idly. "But you don't have to worry about that now, darling. I told her to come at 3pm, which gives us plenty of time…"

His long, slender fingers began to walk up Alphys' thigh. Alphys let out a soft sigh of defeat before pushing the robot onto his back and slithering on top of him, enjoying the feeling of his cold metal chestplate pressing into her scaly skin.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
